The Beggining Of A Beautiful Relationship
by BenjiMaddenFreek
Summary: Lizzie finds out that Gordo likes her.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

    Lizzie got home and started a nice hot shower. Lizzie loves her hot showers. She had one for about 1 hour till her mother (Jo) told her that supper was ready and that Gordo was waiting for her down stairs. She thought that is was weird that Gordo was there because not to long ago they saw each other getting back from Rome. Well she got into her favorite pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt.

         She went down stairs to see Gordo when he told her that he wanted to meat her at the digital bean tomorrow at 2:00. Lizzy thought nothing of it she thought that he just wanted to meat her and Miranda there. She told him sure but she had to eat dinner now and she would him tomorrow. She went a sat down for dinner and told her mom that she was going to the digital been with Gordo and Miranda. Her mother said it was ok so she ate the disgusting stroganoff her mother makes.

        She went to bed with a very weird feeling in her stomach but she always got it around Gordo. Does this mean she likes him (as you all know Gordo has always like Lizzie). She went and got into her favorite flannel pajamas and went to bed she had a really weird dream that her and Gordo where a couple and she liked it.   


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

      Lizzie woke up and got into a nice hot shower and got into her favorite pair of hip huggers and a bright yellow shirt to meet Gordo at the digital been. She went down stairs and got her most favorite cereal (fruit loops). She had her breakfast and started out for the digital been. She phone Miranda and told her to meet her and Gordo at the Digital Been to catch up for all the time she was in Rome.

        She arrived at the Digital Been and meat Gordo and Miranda there but Gordo was a little upset that Lizzie invited Miranda to the Digital Been. Cause he wanted to talk to her alone. So he told her that he would talk to her tomorrow but don't invite someone like Miranda to come because he needed to talk to her about something private about what happened in Rome.

    They ordered lunch and later went to the mall to bye some new make-up. Gordo just as always fallowed them and bought a new pair of sun glasses because summer was hear and he needed one. Lizzie went home showed her mom the new make-up she had go and told her that she was going to the Digital Been again tomorrow to meet Gordo and have lunch.


	3. chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Hi this is my first story so its kind of hard to write the story but now I will have more experience so well I would like to thank my friend Miss sticky frog feet who got me hocked on it and my other friends miss lumpy turtle and Professor Fishmeister but I don't think that she has written any stories yet so hears chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**:    

        Lizzie woke up and phoned Gordo and asked him what time he wanted her to be at the Digital Bean. Gordo said to meet him there at about 5:30 and hung up. Her dad (Sam) came to the door and told her that breakfast was ready and it was one of her favorites Pancakes. Lizzie got up put her favorite pair of hip huggers on and a bright pink tea-shirt. She went down stairs and ate breakfast.

        She phoned Miranda and asked her what she should wear for the dinner Gordo asked me to go to at the Digital Bean. Miranda said that she should wear the nice hip huggers that she got at the mall and the nice pink shirt that she got not to long ago. Lizzie said that would be perfect and thanks.

         Lizzie went to the Digital Bean to meet Gordo. He was 15 minutes late he said sorry and gave her a bouquet of roses. She thanked him and asked why the roses for just being late or (as a joke) are u acting like my boyfriend of something.

  Gordo said I have something to tell you Lizzie I love you.

 Lizzie said oh my gosh Gordo I've always liked you but I thought that you didn't like me.

Lizzie I've always liked you ever since grade 4.

Gordo me two I had a major crush on you in grade 4. Well Gordo if your asking if ill be your girlfriend I will.


	4. chater 4

**Authors note: Well to all of you that read my story thanks for the reviews. Well hears chapter 4.Keep reading and reading. Thank-you to my friend Miss Sticky Frog Feet who wrote The Love Test cheek it out if you haven't read it yet but she got me started on writing this story and if it wasn't for her pushing me to become a member you wouldn't be reading my story. So Thanks Miss Sticky Frog Feet.**

**Chapter 4:  **

**    "Oh my gosh Lizzie I never new that you liked me to well yes I am asking you to be my girlfriend." **

**    "Gordo I will be your girlfriend. We should so tell Miranda she will be so excited for us." **

**     "Lizzie maybe we should tell our parents first so they know that we are going to be going out because I know how your dad acts when you go out with guys and my parents would probably like to know." **

**  "Your right Gordo my dad would freak out. But I think he'll understand that it's you Gordo and he would be more comfortable with me going out with you than any other boy."**

**    "Well we should still cheek with our parents to see if it's ok if we go out Lizzie."**

**   "Fine Gordo whose parents should we tell first."**

**    "Well we should ask your parents first because my parents wouldn't mind if I went out with you Lizzie."**

**   "Ok then it's my parents first then yours then well head to Miranda's."**


	5. chapter 5

**Authors Note:  Thank you for the funny reviews there nice and they keep me writing with out you guys or girls reading my story I might have given up. Well thanks so here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5:**

**    "Umm mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Maguire I was we where wondering if like you would mind um if me and Gordo where like a couple." Said Lizzie**

**    "Oh Sweetie of course you and Gordo can be a couple I always new that you two would end up going out or something like that you guys have the right stuff for each other." Said Jo**

**   "What about you Dad do you mind if I go out with Gordo?" said Lizzie**

**  "Of course Lizzie if known Gordo since he was in dippers it's the boys if never meet I have a problem with." Said Sam **

**  "Oh thank-you mom and dad I'm so happy I really like Gordo and he really likes me so where going to Gordo's parents and where going to ask them if its ok so I probably wont be home for a wile." Said Lizzie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**  "Um Mom and Dad we me and Lizzie where wondering if we could be a couple like go out and stuff like that because we LOVE each other." Said Gordo**

**  "Of course Gordo I will let you go out with Lizzie as long as its ok with your dad and Lizzie's parents." Said Mrs. Gordon **

**  "What about you dad is it ok if I go out with Lizzie." "And oh we where just at Lizzie's house to ask her parents first so dad can I go out with Lizzie." Said Gordo**

**   "Well David I think you are responsible enough to have a girlfriend so yes you can go out with Lizzie.' Said Mr. Gordon**


	6. chapter 6

**Authors Note:  Thanks for the review and thanks to my friend for getting me started and Miss Sticky Frog Feet write another story well people you should read her story it's the love test well please enjoy chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6:**

**"Gordo are we going to tell Miranda at her house of at the Digital Bean?" asked Lizzie **

**"Well what do you think would be easier to break it to her?" asked Gordo**

**"I think if we tell her at home it would be better because she might scream." Said Lizzie**

**"Ok then we go to Miranda's house." Said Gordo**

**"Ok ill phone her on my cell and tell her were coming to her house." Said Lizzie**

**   ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Miranda we have something to tell you." Said Lizzie**

**"What is it Lizzie what do you have to tell me?" asked Miranda**

**"Well Miranda you have known that I have liked Lizzie for the longest time right." Said Gordo**

**"Yes." Said Miranda**

**"Well I finely told Lizzie and she and I well are going to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Said Gordo**

**"Oh my gosh Lizzie and Gordo I am so happy for you but have you asked your parents yet?" Asked Miranda**

**"Yes we have." Said Lizzie**

**"Well what did they say can you guys actually go out together?" Asked Miranda**

**"They said it was ok." Said Gordo**

**"Good wait till everyone at high school finds out about this." Said Miranda**

**   --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the First day of high school Lizzie and Gordo walked to school together and when they got there everyone was say way to go Gordo. Later that Day Gordo couldn't handle everyone saying that so he told Lizzie lets try and only see each other in non public places everyone is bugging me. Lizzie agreed and they only saw each other in non public places. **


	7. chapter 7

**Authors Note:  Well thanks to my friends I'm still writing I haven't got many reviews from other people so if you read my story I please ask you to send me some reviews because I might not want to right more so please R&R please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:**

**     Lizzie was at her locker crying when Miranda came up and asked "what is wrong Lizzie."**

** "Well its just that Gordo said that we can only see each other in non public places just because people are giving him good jesters for hooking up with me." Said Lizzie with sniffles**

**   "Lizzie if you want I can help you through it if you want to break up with him." Said Lizzie**

**"Ok Miranda can you please tell him I don't think I could face him right know with out spazing out on him." Said Lizzie**

**"Ok Lizzie ill go tell him I am in the same class in 5th period so ill tell him and do you want to sleep over at my house on Friday we can have a fun time and maybe get your mind off of him." Said Miranda**

**"Ok" said Lizzie**

**"Well we better get to 4th period ill see you at lunch just before 5th period." Said Miranda**

**"Ok see you at lunch." Said Lizzie**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  At lunch she meat Miranda at a table and Miranda told her how she was going to tell Gordo that Lizzie didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore because if his reputation is worth more than her so she is breaking up with you.**

**"Do you like that Lizzie?" asked Miranda**

**"Ya I do like it so say just that." Said Lizzie**

**"Ok." Said Miranda**

**         Later Miranda told Gordo and he was devastated. But Miranda told him it was the best for both of them. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gordo phoned Lizzie and told him he was sorry and he wanted her back but Lizzie said no I want to be hurt anymore. "Well if that's the way you feel I wont talk to you and try to be nice Lizzie Ill just hang up." Said Gordo**

**  "Well fine Gordo I won't talk to you." Said Lizzie **

**Click click they hung up on each other. Lizzie was balling she felt like killing her self but she didn't because she knew that Miranda and her family would miss her.**

**   But things weren't going that well at Gordo's house he grabbed the phone and phoned Lizzie told her to meet him at the Elementary school Park and you better be there.**

**  When Lizzie got there Gordo said "he was so sorry and he didn't want anyone to get hurt." He then said "if it was ok with Lizzie he would see her where ever and when ever she wanted if she would just take him back."**

**   Lizzie agreed to take Gordo back but she said that "if you break my heart one more time that's it no more coming back."**


	8. chapter 8

**Authors Note:  Well I'm in a writing mood today this is my second chapter today so I'm only writing now for my friend because no one else will send me reviews and I know that the last chapter was kind of weird so here's chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8:      **

**     Lizzie and Gordo where sitting on the swings holding hands when Miranda came along and started wondering why they where on the swings holding hands.**

**     "Lizzie what are you and Gordo doing?" Asked Miranda**

**     "Well Gordo phoned me and asked me if I would meet him at the park so I said yes thinking he was going to do something drastic so I came and we made up and now we are in love again." Said Lizzie**

**   "Is this true Gordo?" asked Miranda**

**    "Yes it is." Said Gordo**

**    "Ok I'm alright with this if your alright with this Lizzie." Said Miranda**

**  "I'm fine with it so you don't have to worry." Said Lizzie**

**     "Ok Lizzie I got to go I've got to be home on time to baby-sit for the neighbor's child." Said Miranda**

**      "Bye." Said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time**


	9. chapter 9

**A/N- Hi I didn't get that much reviews for my last chapters so that's why I haven't wrote a chapter in a couple of days this one is going to be short so read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9-**

**   Lizzie and Gordo started walking down the street when she had totally forgot she told her mom she would be back by 7:00 to baby-sit Matt. **

**   "Oh Gordo I have to baby-sit Matt will you come and help me baby-sit him please Gordo." Pleaded Lizzie **

**  "Ok but I hope we can go to your room when I get there because I want to show you something but I don't want Matt to see it." Said Gordo**

**  "Oh thank-you Gordo come with me we like have to be there in 5 minutes." Said Lizzie**

**  "Lets go." Said Gordo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**   Later in Lizzie's room Gordo showed Lizzie what it was that he was going to show her but it wasn't what Lizzie expected.**

** "Lizzie asked Gordo what is it that you wanted to show me Gordo." Asked Lizzie**

**"Well come closer and you'll find out." Said Gordo**

** "Ok." Said Lizzie**

** "Come a little closer." Said Gordo**

** "Ok is this good Gordo." Asked Lizzie**

** "Yes it is." Said Gordo**

**Then all of a sudden Gordo kissed Lizzie so romantically. Lizzie felt so good then all of a sudden Matt walked in and said "gross Lizzie that just discussing." "Bug off go play Nintendo." said Lizzie **

**"I'm going to tell mom when she gets home and your going to get in trouble." Said Matt**

** "Don't you dare ……………… **


	10. chapter 10

**A/N - Well I'm still writing for my friends I guess no one likes my story I might not right anymore well here's chapter 10. Please R&R enjoy**

**Chapter 10 -   **

**      "Don't you dare Matt I will hurt you Matt and by the way who is your mom going to belief me Gordo the most intelligent person or you the one who plays pranks on everyone." Said Gordo**

**  "Ya what he said." Replied Lizzie **

**  "Well fine but please don't do that right in front of me again please." Pleaded Matt**

**  "Deal." Both Lizzie and Gordo said at the same time**

**  "Beat it squirt." Said Lizzie**

**  "Fine what ever go do what disgusting thing you where doing." Said Matt **

** After Matt Lizzie asked Gordo "please come here." He did what he was asked and Lizzie jumped out and kissed Gordo even more romantically than when Gordo kissed her they started hugging and the kiss lasted for like 5  minutes when they where interrupted by Miranda who had just walk in.**

** "Lizzie, Gordo your at that stage already I'm so happy for you oh sorry ill leave Lizzie call me after." Said Miranda **

**"Ok." Replied Lizzie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later on the Phone Lizzie told Miranda every thing how it happened and how Gordo kissed her and how she felt. Miranda was so happy she said "Lizzie ill talk to you at school tomorrow I've got and idea."**

****


	11. chapter 11 The Party Plans

**A/N-    Well I think I'm coming close to the end of my story but I think it will last in till about 15 chapter's well see oh and please let me know if I should start a new story. Here's chapter 11 please R&R and enjoy.**

**Chapter 11-**

**           The next day at school Lizzie was having lunch when Miranda came up and told her the plan she had it written out. (This is what it looked like)**

Lizzie's and Gordo's Party

People to Invite- Ethan, Kate

- Clare

- Miranda

- You and Gordo

- All of our grade

Party food- A cake

                - Pop

                -Chips, Popcorn

Places to choose from- Digital Bean

                                   -Miranda's house (Maybe)

                                   -Your house (Maybe)

Things Needed-Invitations

                        -Party food

                        -Place to have the party

**    It sounds wonderful Miranda but how are me and Gordo going to afford to have all this stuff.  "Well ummm we could ill pay for it as a a a like couples present." Said Miranda**

** "Well this is a lot are you sure that you don't want me to help with the money and we have to make sure that its all ok with Gordo." Said Lizzie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-    Well sorry for not updating just been busy lately. So please R&R enjoy.**

**  Oh Ya I don't own any of the Lizzie Maguire titles.**

**Chapter 12-**

**   "Hey Gordo would you mind if we had a party for you know the both of us." Asked Lizzie**

**  "Doesn't matter to ****me.****" Said Gordo**

**"Do you need any help?" Asked Gordo**

** "Nope we have got it planed already." Said Lizzie**

** "Who's we?" Questioned Gordo**

**  "Miranda and me." Replied Lizzie**

**   "Oh ok you girls plan it but if you need my help let me know." Said Gordo**


	13. chapter 13

**A/N- Ok this is going to be my last chapter to this story but if you want you can read my next story in Book its under Harry Potter its going to be called The Last Time We Meet. Well please R&R.**

**Chapter 13-**

**(This chapter takes place at the party.)**

** "Hey Gordo, Lizzie how are you?" Asked Miranda at the Digital Bean**

** "Good." They both said at the same time.**

** "That's Good." Said Miranda **

****

** "Well you should get to your guests you guys." Said Miranda**

** "Ok, talk to you later." Said Lizzie**

** "Bye." Said Miranda**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Kate, Hey Ethan." Said Lizzie and Gordo**

**"I just knew that you two would end up going out." Said Kate**

**"What ever you say Kate." Said Kate**

**"Well thank-you for coming Kate and Ethan." Said Lizzie and Gordo**

**"Thankz for the invite dudes." Said Ethan**

**"No prob." Said Lizzie and Gordo**

**"Talk to you two later." Said Lizzie**

****

**"Bye dude." Said Ethan**

**"Bye." Replied Lizzie and Gordo**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hi Larry." Said Lizzie and Gordo**

**"Hi you two." Said Larry**

**"Thankz for coming Larry." Said Gordo and Lizzie**

****

**"Thankz for inviting ****me.****" Said Larry **

**"No prob." Said Lizzie**

**"Well talk to you later." Said Gordo**

**"Bye." Said Lizzie**

**"Bye." Said Larry**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hi Clare." Said Gordo**

** "Hi you two." Said Clare**

** "Thankz for inviting ****me****.****" Said Clare**

****

** "No prob." Said Lizzie and Gordo**

** "Well talk to you later." Said Lizzie**

** "Bye." Said Gordo**

** "Bye." Said Clare**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( Flash**** forward to the end of the party.) **

**"Bye all of you thank-you for coming talk to you at school." Said Gordo and Lizzie**

****


End file.
